This interdisciplinary training program will provide postdoctoral scholars with didactic and mentor-driven training in clinical emergency care research, focusing on the topics within the mission of NHLBI. The program will provide a specific curriculum for young investigators to initiate an investigative career specifically focused on emergency care. Specific aims are (1) to establish a sustainable administrative structure for the program, (2) to formalize the mentoring roles for faculty from the participating units (3) to sustain a curriculum that specifically addresses unique aspects of emergency medicine and acute care research, and (4) to recruit, select, and monitor the initial and long-term success of high-quality emergency medicine clinical investigators. Scholars will be early career physicians or post-doctoral scholars with focus in acute illness and injury. Over two or three years, scholars will conduct primary investigations with input from a mentoring team drawn from experts in acute care research. A didactic program, including a thesis, will lead to a master's or other advanced degree. A short term experience for medical student or other predoctoral trainees will be included in order to increase the visibility of emergency care research as a career path.